Scott Lang
Scott Lang '''is the new and current '''Ant-Man, and a member of Heroes for Hire. Appearances Lang has brown hair and blue eyes. He also wears Hank Pym's Ant-Man uniform. Personality Lang would do anything to save his daughter. So he resorts to working with Crossfire to save his daughter's life. He also steals the Ant-Man uniform to save Cassandra. History The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Scott Lang was an electrical engineer, and when his daughter, Cassie, got sick from a rare disease, he badly needed money for the treatment, and he messed with the wrong people, using his engineering abilities to steal, but he finally got caught. His daughter got better, but when he got out from prison, his career was ruined and started working as a maintenance man for Graybrun College, place of work of Hank Pym, the Ant-Man. Scott's former criminal partner, William Cross thought he still had some money and wanted it back, kidnapping Cassie and threatening him with killing her if he didn't receive his money. Lang stole Pym's Ant-Man suit and Pym particles and used it to commit various robberies, and was finally faced by Hank with the help of Heroes for Hire Luke Cage and Iron Fist. After telling Pym his story, Cage and Hank offered him help, but he thought Cassie's life was too important to let the police or superheroes to be interfering, he pushed away Pym and escaped. In the docks, Cross was threatening Cassie when Scott arrived with his money. As soon as Cross realized the advantages he could take from Scott's powers as Ant-Man, he forced him to keep working for him. In that moment, Pym, Cage and Rand arrived to save both Scott and Cassie. Using "Pym disks", Hank shrunk Cassie to keep her safe and Lang went for her rescue. Fist and Cage started fighting Cross' thugs. They took easily Comanche, Cockroach Hamilton, Gideon Mace, Piranha Jones, Big Ben and Señor Muerte. Ant-Man took Cassie to safety as Pym was protecting himself from Cross' shots. Scott punched Cross through the room and told him not to mess with his family again, when the villain asked what is he gonna do, he contacted ants to attack him and finally knocked him out with a single punch. After realizing the good job he has done, Hank gave Scott officially the mantle of Ant-Man. During the Secret Invasion, he was among the people investigated by Fury if they're Skrulls or not. When Galactus and his heralds arrived, he responded to Code: White and went with the other group to deal with Firelord, the fire herald. Using his Giant-Man form, he hit him with his hand but was repulsed by its flames. Ant-Man Scott Lang is due to appear in the 2015 Ant-Man film, portrayed by Paul Rudd. Powers and Abilities *'Size Reduction': Through the use of Pym Particles and a device fitted into his super suit, Scott Lang is able to shrink himself down to much smaller sizes. At this reduced size, he retains both his human-sized strength and voice. *'Insect Communication and Control': Through the use of his Ant-Man Helmet, Scott is able to communicate with high order insects, such as Ants and Cockroaches. He can use the helmet to summon them from wherever they are, and can use it to command them to attack or surround enemies. *'Size Addition': Through the use of Pym Particles and a device fitted into his super suit, Scott Lang is able to grow himself up to much larger sizes. At this increased size, he has superhuman/giant strength and retains his voice. Gallery 2319758-02.jpg 2319757-101.jpg.png 2319754-107.jpg.png 2319753-108.jpg.png 2319747-119.jpg.png 2319745-120.jpg.png 2319744-122.jpg.png 2319743-123.jpg.png 2319742-124.jpg.png 2319741-125.jpg.png 2319740-126.jpg.png 2319739-129.jpg.png 2319738-132.jpg.png 2319727-141.jpg.png 2319726-142.jpg.png 2319725-144.jpg.png 2319724-145.jpg.png 2319722-147.jpg.png 2319721-148.jpg.png ant-manscottlang.png ant-manscottlang2.png ant-manscottlang3.png ant-manscottlang4.png ant-manscottlang5.png Ant Man Helmet.png Ant Man Returning to normal Size.png Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Fathers Category:Animated characters Category:Superheroes Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters